Specimens
The Specimens are hostile creatures Minx encountered in the game Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion. List of Specimens There are thirteen specimens featured in the game. Specimen(s) 1 Specimen 1 are a collection of cardboard cut-out images that appear on occasion throughout the mansion. They are known to suddenly appear and scare Minx from the walls, and are known to potentially kill passer-by's by causing cardiac arrest. One notable example of Specimen 1 is a Purple Spider, which regularly scares Minx more than all of the others. This spider was simply named Adorable Spider. Specimen 2/Slime Man A sentient and anomalous slime creature that floats through walls and attacks Minx. It is the most frequent of the Specimens to attack Minx and among the most troublesome, attacking with it's claws and slowing her down with puddles of ooze. Specimen 3/Subject 5 Specimen 3 is a large centipede creature that was created in a laboratory within the mansion. It escaped containment, presumable killed the scientists and eventually went after Minx as she made her way through. It clambers through holes in the ceiling and traverses passages to hunt prey within rooms. Specimen 4 Specimen 4 is a ghostly woman of indeterminate age that haunts a school within the mansion. According to records, the ghost had haunted a real school and was responsible for the disappearances of several student by swallowing them whole. The ghost continues to do so in the mansion and hunts Minx with similar intent. Specimen 5 Specimen 5 is a large demonic creature that has the power to cripple it's victims' sights with shifting red textures. It was summoned by heretics to consume the soul of a woman, though the woman's impurity resulted in the ritual going wrong Specimen 6 Specimen 6 is a supernatural marionette that haunts a temple within the mansion. It was formerly a salesmen who had drowned in a river when his property was vandalised by townsfolk. It can turn it's victims into it's new puppets and seeks to do so to Minx, able to move at great speed only when unobserved. Specimen 7 Specimen 7 is a twisting mass of flesh that spreads within a dimensional segment of the mansion, it follows the teachings of a feline of it's nature and will spread through hallways ahead. Minx escapes this entity while hastily finding the exits of these hallways. Specimen 8 Specimen 8 is a deer-like humanoid that lords over a race of monstrous deer in a forest section of the mansion. It is drawn to the violent acts of Minx when she wields an axe within this realm and began using it to progress, prompting the creature to hunt her and seek to absorb her into it's mass in retaliation. Specimen 9 (REDACTED) Specimen 10 Specimen 9 is an extra-terrestrial parasite that takes the form of an armless humanoid. The creature roams the halls of a laboratory within the mansion, infesting and eventually erupting from the body if a large worm to attack Minx when she arrives. Specimen 11 Specimen 10 is a demonic humanoid that roams a restaurant within the mansion. It was responsible for inhabiting a fast food diner and enchanting people into consuming large purchases of food. The demon floats the halls and eventually chases Minx, phasing through doors and making doors disappear from view. Specimen 12 Specimen 12 is a section of the mansion that houses a deranged, scythe wielding murderer. Minx scouts the area and hides away from the villain as she searches for a way out. Eventually, she was spotted and ran away, eventually escaping deeper into the mansion. Specimen 13 Specimen 13 is a feminine creature that lurks beneath the waters of a flooded research facility. It fed from the bowels of a whale that had swallowed it and began killing scientists upon it's release. Minx had encountered it and was force to climb boxes in the water to avoid detection. Gallery Specimensix1.PNG Specimenone1.PNG Category:Monstas Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Experiments Category:Invincible Enemies Category:Horror Enemies Category:Mysterious Enemies